1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective mechanism for a stage lamp. In particular, the present invention relates to a reflective mechanism for a stage lamp that includes a rotatable reflective mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stage lamp provides colorful light effects for a stage. FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional stage lamp and FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of a reflective mechanism of the conventional stage lamp. The stage lamp includes a body 1, a light source 11 mounted in the body 1, a lens 12 mounted in the body 1, and a reflective mechanism 2. The reflective mechanism 2 includes a fixed frame 24 mounted on the body 1, a rotary frame 25, a first motor 21 mounted on the fixed frame 24 for rotating the rotary frame 25, a mirror frame 26, a reflective mirror 23 mounted on the mirror frame 26, and a second motor 22 mounted on the rotary frame 25 for rotating the mirror frame 26.
When the first motor 21 turns, the rotary frame 25 rotates such that the reflective mirror 23 rotates about an axis parallel to an incident light from the light source 11. When the second motor 22 turns, the reflective mirror 23 rotates about an axis transverse to the axis. Thus, various light effects can be obtained. However, the first motor 21 must have a large horsepower for driving the rotary frame 25 carrying the second motor 22 and the mirror frame 26. Further, the rotary frame 25 and the mirror frame 26 are continuously changing their speed and direction such that both of the first motor 21 and the second motor 22 must have a large horsepower to overcome the rotational inertia. Further, positioning of the second motor 22 on the rotary frame 25 is not easy, as the rotary frame 25 rotates frequently when in use.